<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not far away (But right here) by Kana_Casanova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764457">Not far away (But right here)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Casanova/pseuds/Kana_Casanova'>Kana_Casanova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ace : The second division commander [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, No Sex, No Spoilers, One Piece Universe, Portgas D. Ace-centric, Tag, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, call - Freeform, gen - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Casanova/pseuds/Kana_Casanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots involving our favourite brothers! GEN. No pairings.<br/>Prompts or requests are allowed!</p><p>Ch 1 : Ace gets a call from a worried member from back home. And the whitebeard pirates finally catch a glimpse of the people Ace keeps close to his heart.<br/>Ch 2 : An encounter of the brothers in Alabasta. Some stuff hurts but life goes on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco &amp; Portgas D. Ace, Haruta &amp; Whitebeard Pirates, Makino &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Makino &amp; Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace &amp; Izou, Portgas D. Ace &amp; Thatch, Portgas D. Ace &amp; Whitebeard Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ace : The second division commander [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>In Memoriam: A Portgas D. Ace Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know what you guys are thinking, I didn't update my other fics and wrote this up. Well, I had this in my head so I just wrote it up. Hope you guys like it~<br/>Also, this will be part of a series, of course, I have a few ideas but you are welcome to request something or give me prompts if you like! Just, no pairings or smut please, I suck at writing romance. Thank you XDXD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a pleasant day. Birds were chirping and life on the Moby Dick couldn’t be better. The Mess hall was as rambunctious as always, with Thatch flitting around with an impossible amount of plates (courtesy of the fire starter), Marco dodging as a full-blown food fight erupted near the commander’s table and Izo and Haruta engaged in a conversation about socks with Jozu interjecting with his own opinions (<em> “Really?” “Of course, all of it can only be carried with presence.” </em>)</p><p>It was this normal semblance that broke when Toshi from the twelfth division burst into the hall when the whitebeard pirates began trickling out after their meal. A few stragglers lingered behind, wondering what the fuss was about, but quickly made their way out when Toshi approached the commanders with a den den mushi clutched in his hand. Whatever it was, it was none of their business.</p><p>Haruta broke away from his argument and glanced at his division member. It had to be urgent because the poor man seemed to sweat buckets, clearly having run over to them.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Toshi?” At his question, Ace looked up from where he was stuffing his face and raised an eyebrow, clearly seeing the haggard appearance of his ship-brother.</p><p>“C-Commander!” he wheezed as he thrust out the ringing den den mushi towards them, “It’s for Commander Ace, from East blue!”</p><p>Marco would be lying if he said he was not interested, but he still kept his disinterested facade. Of course, His brothers had no qualms in showing their interest, leaning forward eagerly like the gossip-hungry vultures they were. Ace, on the other, looked concerned but leaned forward to wipe his soiled hands on Thatch’s vest, ignoring his squawk of protest.</p><p>Ace glanced at them all in turn, seemingly coming to a decision as he pulled the den den mushi towards him. His brothers could not stop the small tendril of warmth and pride as Ace remained seated in his place, even as a relieved Toshi slipped out of the hall, it meant that he was content in exposing his past. Not that the whitebeard pirates needed to know that, but learning about their youngest brother was a joy in itself.</p><p>*ka-chank* “Hello?” Ace said tentatively.</p><p>A kind voice lilted out of the snail. <em> “Ace, dear, is that you?”  </em></p><p>Fire seemed to spread across his cheeks, which Haruta and Thatch gleefully pointed out while sniggering. They only stopped once Izo whacked the back of their heads, pointedly staring at the blushing man.</p><p>Ace shot Izo a grateful look and swallowed nervously. “Yeah, Makino?”</p><p>“Yes, hello. Thank the seas I was able to reach you!”</p><p>And now the man frowned with concern. “Makino, is something wrong?”</p><p>A light laugh filled the room. <em> “No, no nothing like that,” </em> Ace exhaled with relief. <em> “Hmm, How do I say this? Well, your grandfather came.” </em></p><p>The earlier anxiety returned tenfold as his shoulders stiffened. From the corner of his eye, he could see his brothers exchanging worried looks.</p><p><em> “Ace, stop worrying.” </em> Came the immediate reprimand.</p><p>“Who says I am worrying?” He shot back and cringed a few moments later at his tone. He softened his voice and tried again. “How’s the little imp?”</p><p><em> “Well, about that,” </em> A faint rustling could be heard in the background along with strange yells, <em> “After your grandfather happened (yes, because his name was enough), His bruises are a little severe- </em></p><p>“What?!”</p><p>There was disappointment in Makino’s voice, along with restrained fury. <em> “He got dropped in a ravine, I think there were sharpened rocks there. That man…. </em></p><p>Makino’s voice hitched a little, further spiking Ace’s blood pressure. She regained her composure and continued, <em> “He has a fever. High enough. He needs his medicine, it’s just a little….bitter.” </em></p><p>And Ace instantly understood what was happening. A weary sigh escaped his lips. “Sorry, Makino. Could you give it to him?”</p><p>The faint yells in the background now became more pronounced. Ace knew that she was getting closer to the bandit enclosure. <em> “No need to apologize, Ace-kun. He would like to talk to you too.” </em></p><p>As they waited, the remaining commanders fidgeted with obvious discontent. For each question answered, a hundred different questions popped up. Till now, they knew about an older woman who could be Ace’s…..what?, an abusive grandfather and someone...who?</p><p>Muffled whispers came out of the shell.</p><p>                    <em>   W-W...o? </em></p><p>
  <em>                                                                                   Ac… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                             Re….ly?! </em>
</p><p>A bright and youthful voice chirped out, though there was an underlying hint of exhaustion in it. <em> “ACE?! Is that you?” </em></p><p>Ace couldn’t stop the involuntary grin to creep up on his face. Even though he was a pain in the ass, He still missed his younger brother. </p><p>“Yup, I heard the shitty geezer came?”</p><p>
  <em> “Yeahhh, Forget that! Oh, Ace, Ace! I got a hit in! I doubt he felt it though…..Ah, well, oh and y’know there’s a croc lord now? I wonder if it’s tasty….” </em>
</p><p>Ace forgot the reason for calling in light of this recent information. “Wait, croc lord?!”</p><p><em> “Yeah!!” </em> He affirmed enthusiastically. <em> “Ace, It’s huuuuuuge!” </em></p><p>Thatch leaned forward and bonked his younger brother on his head, who was now drooling at the prospect of all that meat. Whoever this kid was, he was definitely related to Ace. Haruta was wheezing with the effort to contain his laughter with Marco patting his back with exasperation. </p><p>Ace snorted as he came back to his senses and shook his head, No! He refused to be drawn into his pace! </p><p>“Listen, Lu-</p><p>
  <em> “NO!” </em>
</p><p>Ace sighed again. Really, he should be expecting this. “Luffy, you’re sick.”</p><p><em> “Nu-uh” </em> Ace could almost image his younger brother pouting and swishing his head side-to-side. <em> “I am not. I don’t get sick.” </em></p><p>“Really? And why not?”</p><p>
  <em> “‘Cause Ace didn’t get sick. Why should I?” </em>
</p><p>“That….makes absolutely no sense.”</p><p>
  <em> “Meanie, stingy, blockhead….” </em>
</p><p>Ace whipped out his palm in a bid to placate Luffy, even though he couldn’t see it. “Alright, Alright, Just once, alright Lu? For your big brother?”</p><p>Thatch had that ah-hah moment as he wordlessly slapped his brothers on his back, grinning all the while. His younger brother had a brother back home! Clearly, Marco was pleased too but he swatted at the cook’s offending limbs, motioning him to be silent as the kid started speaking again.</p><p><em> “But Acccceee </em> ,” he whined, drawing out the name, <em> “It tastes disgusting! Like the devil fruit, but more bitter!” </em>and finished his rant with a strangled cough.</p><p>Ace winced. “Tell you what,” He said as his face scrunched with concern, “You drink that an’ I’ll treat ya when I meet you again.”</p><p>
  <em> “Meat?” </em>
</p><p>“Loads of meat.” He promised.</p><p><em> “Sure!” </em> A faint gurgle could be heard before the most horrible retching known to man blasted out the snail.</p><p>“Sure is one strong medicine.” Haruta muttered to Izo who nodded with acquiesce.</p><p>Ace looked up and flapped his hand around in a dismissive gesture. “He’s just overreacting.”</p><p>
  <em> “Done! And- </em>
</p><p>The snail suddenly went dead silent and when Ace’s anxiety shot through the roof, a snore echoed from the call.</p><p>“Brat.” Ace muttered and rested his head on his arms, suddenly feeling exhausted.</p><p>“Ace, Your brother has narcolepsy too??” Thatch piped up.</p><p>The fire user shook his head. From when they were kids, Luffy had the ability to instantly fall asleep, no matter his surroundings. But this was unexpected, even by his younger brother’s standards. Was he really that worn out?</p><p>
  <em> “Ace dear, are you still there?” </em>
</p><p>Ace shot up and snatched the receiver again. “Yeah still here. What happened?”</p><p><em> “Oh, nothing,” </em> Makino reassured gently, <em> “Luffy-kun refused to rest so I added a little something to help things along.” </em></p><p>Ace laughed. “How much?”</p><p>
  <em> “Enough to keep him down for a day.” </em>
</p><p>He whistled lowly and startled a little when Makino’s voice turned sharp. <em> “Also, you! Stop picking fights with big-name pirates! I don’t know whether to worry about you or be angry with you! A yonko, seriously? Even you have limits, Ace-kun!” </em></p><p>Ace rubbed a hand on the back of his head, ignoring the snickering from the peanut gallery as he fought off a blush. “Sorry?”</p><p>
  <em> “I thought I taught you better than that, young man!” </em>
</p><p>His forehead knocked on the table as he tried to bow. “I sincerely apologize.”</p><p>Makino chuckled, clear and bright, soothing Ace’s soul, just like a mother could.</p><p>“Ah, Makino,” He said as he gestured his brothers to scoot over (which they did with clear delight), “Meet my Nakama,”</p><p>Naturally, Thatch with all his exuberance, started first, “Hello ma’am, My name is Thatch. I’ll share some of Ace’s embarrassing stories if you do too,”</p><p>“OI!”</p><p>
  <em> “Of course, Thatch-san, It’s an honour to meet you,” </em>
</p><p>The receiver was then snatched by Haruta, who was now perched on Thatch’s shoulder, “Yo! Haruta here! Did y’know that Ace is an amazing prankster?”</p><p>Without waiting for a response, The device was tugged out daintily by Izo, “Makino dear, Ace goes through all his shirts so quickly! Really, it’s quite-</p><p>“Enough yoi,” Marco rebuked as he freed the poor snail from his brother’s clutches, “Let the woman breathe!”</p><p>And suddenly laughter could be heard from the den den mushi, not mocking, no, but endlessly warm like the summer’s breeze. It reminded Marco of Oyaji, of a parent’s warmth.</p><p><em> “Ace-kun has such delightful nakama!” </em> She trilled and addressed them, <em> “Thank you for loving Ace and taking care of him!” </em></p><p>The pirates went beet-red as Marco smiled broadly and said without hesitation. “Of course, he is our little brother.”</p><p>Ace, quite red himself, clutched his hat closer to his head and complained weakly. “M-Makino!”</p><p>With one last answering laugh, the call ended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. See there (I'm right here)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An encounter of the brothers in Alabasta. Some stuff hurts but life goes on</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy is hopelessly lost. He had finally gotten rid of Smokey who was hot on his tail, and yet he couldn’t go back to his ship. Still, He isn’t too worried, Things will work out somehow. </p><p>While he was deciding this, a familiar voice pops out from the roof above.</p><p>“Oi Luffy!</p><p>The man looks around with confusion and finally glances up, spotting a familiar silhouette. The light glints off the man’s outrageously orange coloured hat and a striped bag hangs lazily over his shoulder. The bare-chested man jumps down and Luffy’s face lights up with recognition.</p><p>“Oh, Ace! Long time no see!”</p><p>Ace laughs. “Whatcha doing here? Where’s your crew?”</p><p>Luffy blows a raspberry and flaps his hand. “Dunno.”</p><p>His older brother shakes his head with exasperation and a hint of fondness and whips out his hand and points to the end of the alleyway. “C’mon. The docks are that way, we’ll find them, eventually.”</p><hr/><p>The Alabastan sand swirls with the wind as the air shimmer with the heat waves rippling under the sun. The hustle and bustle of the market adds to the liveliness of the place, with women with gowns reaching their ankles carrying baskets of fresh fruits on their heads, squealing children racing past each other while their fathers yell out bargains and haggle with the shop-goers simultaneously.</p><p>The brothers walk side by side with Luffy rapidly filling Ace with his adventures.</p><p>“-and a racoon resembling a reindeer!”</p><p>Ace raises an eyebrow. “A racoon?”</p><p>“Mm.” Luffy agreed and continues with a thoughtful expression. “Though he can turn into a gorilla too.”</p><p>The older man turns around and gives Luffy his full attention. “Is a zoan then? What’s his role?”</p><p>“Chopper’s an excellent doctor!” he grins. “He has seven transformations! Isn’t that cool?! He is our emergency food supply too!”</p><p>Ace’s lip quirks up at that ridiculous statement. It was just like Luffy, to gather such an interesting crew. </p><p>“You should tell him to change into a Gorilla before eating him them.” He advises, turning a corner.</p><p>Luffy nods sagely at the sound advice. “More meat.”</p><p>Whatever Ace’s reply was, it got cut off when his eyes roll back in his head and his knees buckle. As easy as breathing, Luffy’s arm elongate and wraps around the older man’s torso multiple times, successfully breaking his fall. Usually, he would just let Ace face-plant on the floor; it was funnier that way. But he dismisses that thought, ‘cause he wanted to go back to his crew quickly and also…</p><p>Luffy looks around, noticing the very concerned looks he was receiving from the people around. With a shrug, he moves to stand under the shade with his human carry along. As people start dispersing, Luffy reaches inside his rather deep pocket and pulls out a sharpie. It belongs to Nami, and he had nicked it off her desk while she was particularly distracted. Old habits die hard, after all. Beaming, he pops off the cap and draws a small line connecting Ace’s freckles.</p><p>“-and who else?” Ace snorts as he comes to. He blinks twice when he notices his precarious position. </p><p>Ace looks at Luffy. Luffy whistles innocently as his eyes dart left to land on a distant restaurant which actually has a pretty neat discount...</p><p>“Is that…..a permanent marker?”</p><p>The whistling intensifies as his arm snaps back to its original size. Ace reaches forward, dragging him into a headlock (a special one; ‘cause curse the seas, a normal one doesn’t work on the rubber idiot) and gives him a vicious noogie.</p><p>Luffy splutters and tried in vain to escape his brother’s hold. All he could do was whine and slap at Ace’s arms, and the older man barely blinks through it all, fully used to his antics. Finally, he gives up and the arm around his neck loosens enough for him to slip out. </p><p>“That’ll teach you. Brat.”</p><p>Luffy sticks out of his tongue. “Freckles.”</p><p>“Really not an insult, Lu.”</p><hr/><p>In the midst of all of this, The agents from Baroque works smirk maliciously when they saw two high-profile targets so obviously distracted. It would laughably easy to take them out now. If all goes well, they could also get promoted! With this thought, they step out of the shadows and circle the men, hoping to take them by surprise by the sheer number of their men. To their annoyance, the two pirates keep talking between themselves, not even glancing at them.</p><p>“Fire is obviously waaayyy cooler than rubber.”</p><p>“Is not, You can’t blow your body up!</p><p>“Is too! Who would wanna do that? Moron.”</p><p>“Is not”</p><p>“Is too-</p><p>With an enraged expression on his face, The leader of the organization pushes forward and gets right into Fire fist’s face, effectively silencing him.</p><p>Ace gazes at the fuming man dispassionately and leans forward a little; only to immediately wheel back on his heel; wrinkling his nose with disgust.</p><p>“I must say, good sir,” He starts politely, even tilting his head a little to complete the image. “Your breath smells awful. Might I suggest a few breath mints? Does the orange flavour appeal to you?”</p><p>The man gapes at him as his mouth opened and closed soundlessly like a fish.</p><p>Ace nods and looks at him with eyes filled with pity. “I wouldn’t come even two feet close to you.”</p><p>“Five feet!” Luffy interjects helpfully.</p><p>Ace considers this for a few seconds and shakes his head with regret. “It’s ten feet.”</p><p>The two brothers exchange a serious glance and shrug in unison. “Seven feet.” they decide.</p><p>With his pride and self-esteem shattered into pieces, the poor man falls to his knees and a cloud of despair hangs over his head.</p><hr/><p>With a content grin, Ace jumps down from the pile of groaning bodies and strolls towards the assembled line of ships with Luffy in tow. All in all, It was a good workout and sparring burnt out some of the restless energy he had.</p><p>“Hey, Ace?” Luffy starts, low and slow which puts Ace on edge, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>A snort. “Brat” </p><p>Luffy remains silent.</p><p>“I’m...searching for someone.” He decides on, testing the words leaving his lips, “He….T-Thatch, he….”</p><p>The younger man hums with understanding, because of course he does, Ace could never hide anything from Luffy.</p><p>“<em> Teach” </em>A snarl bursts forth from deep in his throat and his voice breaks. “He killed…”</p><p>Luffy’s face hardens with a seriousness so unlike him that momentarily Ace forgets the point of their conversation. He reaches sideways and ruffles the younger’s unruly mop of hair, and the tension breaks.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about that,” Ace promises, feeling strangely lighter. “I can take care of it.”</p><p>Luffy laughs that weird of laugh of his and grins. “Of course, It’s Ace after all!”</p><p>In some corner of his mind, Ace can’t bring himself to believe Luffy’s endless confidence in him but as the sun sets, sending streaks of orange and red across the painted sky and his younger brother’s crew scolds him for being an idiot, Ace finds himself believing too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyyo~<br/>New chapter! Yayyyyy XDXD<br/>Thank you for leaving so many kudos and comments in the last chapter! I had tears, I tell you, Tears!<br/>Please tell me your thoughts on this one! </p><p>Originally I thought I would make all the chapters light-hearted, but What'dya think? Want something angsty????<br/>Comment your suggestions!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope your teeth rotted with the sickly sweetness of this fic :3<br/>Don't worry, the tooth fairies will come to you~</p><p>Follow me on Tumblr : kaya-21</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>